Let's Play
by ainiajkook
Summary: Kim Taehyung, yang selalu tak jauh dari segala hal berbau seks. Kim Taehyung, yang selalu tak jauh dari segala hal berbau luar nalar. Kim Tehyung, yang selalu tak jauh dari segala hal berbau Jeon Jungkook. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. BL. Nc.
**Ainiajkook;**

 **Cast: -Kim Taehyung / V**

 **-Jeon Jungkook**

 **Slight: -Park Jimin**

 **A/N: This is Dirty story, Don't read if you don't like it.**

 **Boys Love, NC** **, Typo(s).**

 **Su** **m** **ary: 'Taehyung yang selalu tak jauh dari segala hal berbau seks. Taehyung yang selalu tak jauh dari segala hal di luar nalar. Taehyung yang selalu tak jauh dari segala hal berbau Jeon Jungkook.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- **You're Mine, Don't Say No!** -

.

.

.

Pagi terasa sangat kelam. Dunia terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya hembusan nafas yang menjadi latar dalam ruangan kelam ini. Dengan seorang pemuda berhoodie cokelat gelap, duduk meringkuk di pojok kelas. Terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengikuti headsetnya yang tengah mengintruksi. Ia sesekali mengerang kesal karena mempercayai teman-temanya yang memang pintar bersandiwara.

.

Ia sangat mengingatnya. Kemarin, semua temannya sepakat untuk melakukan pertemuan darurat di kelasnya. Dengan latar belakang ingin menyelesaikan masalah dengan sekolah tetangga. Alasan tak ada teman di rumah, Jungkook berniat datang pagi-pagi di tengah gerimis ini. Ia pikir semuanya akan berjalan sesuai yang ia harap. Namun nyatanya, hujan mulai menderas saat ia baru saja sampai dikelasnya. Dan sialnya, sudah lebih 30 menit ia menunggu sendirian di pojok ruangan kelas. Tapi tak satupun yang datang membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan berakhir dengan ia bersimpuh menyatu dengan lantai, melawan ketakutan akan nyaringnya suara petir yang menggelanda.

.

Bosan sungguh bosan, ia tak menemukan objek untuk ia amati. Ia sangat amat membenci keheningan -disaat tertentu-. Hendak ia berdiri mengelilingi kelas, namun- 'Krieekk' Mendengar pintu tengah terbuka, Jungkook dengan segera mencari asal suara.

"Woww, berani datang sendirian rupanya." Terkejut bukan main. Jungkook tak tau jika teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa sekolah mereka akan bertawuran minggu ini.

.

Sungguh di luar naluri. Ia melihat ketua geng sekolah seberang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Jungkook menggertak kesal. Ia bukanlah seorang yang mengaku gagah hanya dengan berbekal pangkat seorang lelaki. Ia bisa saja menghabisi segala sesuatu yang ia benci. Tapi tidak dengan kata melawan. Heol, pria di depannya ini terkenal setelah membunuh 3 guru yang saat itu mencoba membimbingnya agar patuh. Dan sialnya, pria yang sangat ingin ia hindari itu tengah tersenyum di depannya.

"Jadi, kau korban yang mereka kirimkan? Tak buruk." Pria berhoodie merah terang itu berjalan mendekat. Ini bukan hal yang baik. Jungkook segera berdiri, berlagak tengah menepuk pantatnya yang sedikit berdebu. Tangannya berhenti saat ia merasa sesuatu menggenggam lengannya erat. Jungkook ragu mengaku melihat kilatan dalam mata sang lawan. Ingin rasanya ia memohon bahwa ia tak mempunyai salah, dan ia tak ingin memilikinya. Tapi-

"Berhubung aku tak membawa anak buahku, aku tak akan bermain kasar. Selama kau

menuruti perkataanku, siapa?" Jungkook enggan dan muak untuk memberi tahu namanya. Oh ayolah, ia tau sesuatu akan terjadi dengan marganya jika ia menjawab jujur. Jadi, ia berkata,

"Park Jimin." 'Maafkan aku, pendek. Untuk sementara aku meminjam namamu.'

"Wow, nama yang cukup menarik."

.

.

Mulut Jungkook berkomat-kamit bergumam ampunan. Ia berharap keajaiban -Jungkook benci mengatakannya- datang untuk mengubah kenyataan kali ini saja. Setidaknya, biarkan siapapun datang menolongnya. Ia terlalu cemas kali ini.

Terkutuklah tangan besar nan halus yang tengah mengencangkan tali searah punggung lebarnya -Jungkook terduduk dengan tali memilit tubuhnya-. Hanya saja, kedua tangannya dibiarkan terulai bebas. Percuma untuk meminta pertolongan, bagi Jungkook, pria maniak eyeliner ini tak akan sudi menerima pemberontakan.

.

.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku. Aku menantangmu dengan permainan. Mudah saja. Jika aku kalah, aku akan melepaskanmu. Dan jika sebaliknya, kau harus menuruti perkataanku dengan patuh dan manis. Mengerti?" Jungkook panik. Ia sangat amat panik saat ini. Permainan? Hell, ia sangat tak pandai dalam urusan bermain -apapun itu-. Yang ia tau hanyalah bermain dengan benda kotak berlayar screen touchnya.

"Kau tak menjawab?" Mendengar Kim Taehyung -sang lawan- sedikit menekan pertanyaanya, Jungkook segera mengangguk patuh. Suaranya terlalu serak untuk menyahut, terlalu tegang mungkin.

Sang lawan lagi-lagi tersenyum, pahatan wajah sempurna itu sedikit mengkerut saat alisnya mencoba menyatu -terlihat serius-.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku anggap kau siap. Permainannya mudah. Cukup kita beradu ketahanan. Maksudku, kita saling mengocok. Dan yang mencapai klimaks terlebih dahulu, dia kalah." –Oh, shit.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memegangnya dengan bergetar. Benda berukuran panjang 18cm itu terlihat sedikit menegang, namun tak sampai memperlihatkan urat biru kehitaman. Ia dan Taehyung duduk saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling mengangkang, dengan resleting terbuka lebar. Jungkook menggigil takut. Oh ayolah, selama ia hidup 18 tahun, tak pernah ada bajingan bangsat yang menyentuh kepemilikannya. Jangankan menyentuh, melihatnya pun Jungkook tak yakin jika ada. Dan sekarang, ia harus rela -lebih tepatnya terpaksa- saat seseorang penuh dosa tengah menggenggam alat vitalnya dengan sangat erat.

.

Jungkook mengerang, tubuhnya tersentak saat merasa batangnya teremas kencang. Tangan lihai itu memaju mundurkannya dengan sangat pelan, terlihat seperti mencoba memaksa memasangkan cicin kecil di ibu jari. Jungkook menegang, juniornya mengacung tegak searah jarum jam. Ia merasa sesuatu dibawah sana terasa nyeri, ngilu, dan menggelikan.

Jari-jari lihai Taehyung memilin ujung batang Jungkook, menekannya begitu dalam saat merasa kemaluan Jungkook sedikit licin. Mengelusnya pelan, dengan terkadang meremasnya kencang secara tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Jungkook kembali tersentak. Ia mulai mengocok dengan ritme sedang, bersamaan dengan deru nafas Jungkook yang memburu. Terdengar sangat nyaring mengingat suasana kelas yang begitu sepi -hujan sudah berhenti setengah jam yang lalu-.

Tangan Jungkook sesekali meremas batang Taehyung saat ia merasa kocokan Taehyung pada kemaluaanya terasa mulai mempercepat tempo. Ia semakin merasa hina, ia mengakui bahwa tangan Tehyung sangat menggairahkan.

Taehyung menghitung, merasa bangga karena kali ini mencapai 2 kali kocakan per sekon. Begitu erat, dengan kemaluan Jungkook yang mengacung kearah perut datarnya. Taehyung suka ini. Jungkook dengan keringat berlebihan, mengalir menerangi lehernya yang terlihat berkilau. Dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal, menderu cepat melebihi cara kerja jarum jam. Terdengar begitu sensual. Rambutnya yang terlihat sangat basah dan matanya yang terpejam erat menikmati setiap kocokan yang Taehyung berikan.

Dan bibir itu. Bibir Jungkook yang sedikit terbuka. Mengeluarkan hembusan sesaat tanpa suara. Terlihat begitu licin dengan salivanya yang melekat membasahi bibir ranumnya.

"A-arghhh-" Gairah Taehyung membuncah. Ia dengan spontan mempercepat kerja tangannya pada batang Jungkook saat ia mendengar desahan Jungkook yang terdengar begitu memabukkan. Ia merasa kemaluan Jungkook begitu licin dan berdenyut. Tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang, bergetar. Taehyung semakin meremasnya, meremasnya sekali hentak begitu kuat. Kepala Jungkook yang bergerak tak tentu arah -terlihat menahan sesuatu yang menyiksanya-. Demi tuhan, Jungkook terlihat begitu meggairahkan dimata Taehyung.

"A-aaahhhh Taehhh aahhh.." Bersamaan dengan cairan Jungkook yang menyembur panjang, Taehyung dengan segera berlutut di hadapan selangkangan Jungkook. Ia dengan cepat mengulum batang tegak Jungkook dan menelan cairan kental itu dengan begitu pelan. Menelannya dengan sesekali menjilat batang Jungkook yang mulai melemas. Membersihkannya dengan begitu telaten, setiap inchi hingga pangkal paha Jungkook.

.

.

.

Bibir Taehyung masih tersungging jelas, ia tak henti tersenyum miring sejak Jungkook memasang resletingnya dengan segera. Ia menatap Jungkook yang terlihat memerah, matanya juga terlihat letih.

"Aku memiliki dua perintah padamu. Yang pertama kuminta karena kau kalah dalam permainan. Apakah masih pantas untuk ku sebut permainan? Jelas sekali aku yang 'bergerak', kau hanya mendesah menikmati 'permainanku'. Haha". –Jungkook tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ku akui, kau terlihat begitu menggairahkan saat kau berlumur keringat dengan nafas menderu cepat dan kasar. Andai tadi aku kelepasan,-ah ya. Dan yang kedua karena kau berani membohongiku, Jeon Jungkook. Jika kau ingin membohongi penguntitmu ini, setidaknya gunakan nama teman sekolah jauhmu yang sekiranya aku tak akan mengenalnya. Lucu sekali karena kau mengaku bernama Park Jimin, sahabat pendekmu yang jelas juga dekat denganku."

Jungkook semakin menunduk dalam, ia terlalu malu kali ini. Terkejut, bingung dan menyesal. Ia tak tau jika Taehyung adalah lelaki yang selalu Jimin ceritakan.

"Ah, sebagai hukuman, aku mau kau menghubungiku setiap malam." Jungkook merasa dagunya tengah dalam genggaman Taehyung. Ia tak tekejut saat Taehyung mengecup bibirnya singkat -mungkin karena Taehyung telah melakukan yang lebih padanya-.

"Kedua, jadilah ibu dari calon anak-anakku, Jungkookie."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

 **\- You're Mine, Don't Say No! -**

"Jadi, apa lagi kali ini? Apakah pesta pernikahanmu akan ia rayakan di planet luar? Alien itu selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan cara yang sulit diterima akal. Setelah dulu ia melamarmu saat melakukan oral seks di kelas, sekarang ia mengatakan akan menikahimu saat kau tengah mandi? Dan hell, ia merekamnya dan memberikannya pada orang tuamu, Kook-ah. Padahal kau saat itu tengah telanja-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Jimin Hyung. Ini semua juga salahmu. Kenapa saat itu kau menyuruhku datang ke kelas di hari minggu? Aku tau ini semua memang taktikmu dan Tae-hyung. Tapi oh ayolah, kau bahkan tak pernah menyebutkan nama Tae-hyung dengan benar setiap ia menitip salam padaku. Kau hanya mengatakan bahwa namanya V." Jari tengah dan jari manis Jungkook mengacung.

"Hei, Taehyung sendiri yang menyuruhku."

"Tapi tetap saja, itu juga salahmu."

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Jungkook-ah. Akhirnya kau bisa menikah dengan Taehyung-"

"Jungkookie, cepatlah. Kau jadi memilih jas atau tidak? Atau kau ingin kita bertelanjang di pesta pernikahan kita besok?"-Itu Taehyung.

"MATI SAJA KAU MESUM."-Itu Jungkook.

"AHAHA, AKU SUKA ITU."-Itu Jimin.

"CEPATLAH, SEBENTAR LAGI KITA AKAN TUTUP."-Itu pemilik toko gaun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

I'm coming back. Maaf ya, bukannya nerusin Ff yang terlantar, malah bikin lagi. Iya, tau kok- aku ini banyak janji ya? Haha. Buat yang Naughty Daddy, aku vakumin bentar. Soalnya masih ngerasa belum beres sama anunya/?. Dan yah, maaf ya kalo nc-nya ga menggairahkan. Aku nulis ini soalnya inget ff Hunhan yang judulnya 'I Wanna Kill You, Oh Sehun." Ada yang udah baca? Itu gila banget. Dan hell, aku ini nulisnya kepepet banget. Soalnya pas nulis baterainya udah ngelow. Jadi, maaf ya kalau kurang menggairahkan. Maklum, terlalu polos. –ngeles. Ahaghag :v

.

.

Bicara soal BTS, kaget pakek banget pas tau mereka bakal Comeback dengan 3 mv. 3 loh, bukan 2 atopun 1. EPILOGUE-nya ajah keren -pake banget. Lagunya ya Tuhan, bikin gairah hidup kerasa lagi -lebay. Dan satu fakta yang aku temuin disana, muka our magnae mulai membayi lagi/?. Yang tadinya dia bilang kalo dia kangen baby face nya karena mukanya menua/?, engga kok sayang, sekarang mukamu bertransformasi/?. Mulai mengecil lagi. Dan disana juga, the power of Aktor Taehyung ditunjukin. Ahaha, keren beut lah. Jimin pula. Ugh, manisnya pas ngeliyat Jimin mengat-mengut/? Begituan. Suara Namjoon, oh ya tuhan/?. Aku meleleh. Jin lagi, kok makin hari dia makin ganteng seh. Kan jadi pangling, mau manggil mamih apah papih. Terus masa iya Namjoon jadi mamihnya, kan anu banget -apaan seh :v Syuga, ya allah. Tong, tong muka lu makin hari emang bisa gitu makin kinclong sendiri? Silo tau gua liyatnya, gua berasa gagal jadi calon istri Jungkook -eh. Dan di lagu sana, entah kenapa yang aku paling suka itu suara J-Hope. Suara kuda itu kedengeran mulu disana, dan ngehantuin aku tiap hari, bikin aku kangen sama lagunya mulu. HAHA.

Asyudala, gua banyak bacot.

.

Yang punya facebook, mari berteman denganku. Ainia Youngee. Pm ya, kita bisa bahas apapun disana, atau niat bikin ff bareng? -ngarep. :v

.

.

.

And then,

 **Mind to Review?**

 **^ eh ralat. Gua gak berhak minta review, gua sadar diri kok :v**


End file.
